


Rumors

by Egotistic



Series: Moonsun Collection [4]
Category: K-pop, Mamamoo
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 04:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15988037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Egotistic/pseuds/Egotistic
Summary: The tales of the she-devil a.k.a Kim Yongsun. Prequel to Addiction. Moonsun AU





	Rumors

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own anything. Except my dog who drools on my bed and sometimes on me.
> 
> English isn’t my first language, apologies for any wrong grammar/spelling and such.
> 
> 4 years before Addiction (A crack Moonsun and Wheesa fanfiction on my profile), following the employment of Kim Yongsun in Moon Byul Yi's company. This is less funny (I tried my best to replicate the humor from Addiction but rip) but it'll focus more on Moonsun.
> 
> Wheein is mostly cameo in this fanfic, unfortunately. I'll try my best to include her more.

Kim Yongsun is the very epitome of excellency.

She only had a few ㅡtwo, three, give or takeㅡ years of working experience, but companies would fight life or death over her. It was the perks of graduating at the top of her class from the best business school located in Korea.

After her first employment, she had moved on to a new but rising company ㅡ known as the Star Industries, which was commandeered by the one and only Moon Byul Yi.

It was certainly a great opportunity. Maybe even the best one among all the several offers she got once companies received word that she was out for hire.

She was recruited on the spot because of her impressive resume, and so, here she was, on her first week as a junior of the company.

She expected great things to come.

Making an error on her first assignment certainly wasn't on the list of her great things. Mistakes rarely came to her and people would praise her left and right for it.

And if one would describe Kim Yongsun, they'd definitely say: genius, hard-working, responsibleㅡ

"Beauty without brains."

_ㅡno. Definitely not._

"Excuse me?"

Moon Byul Yi, the infamous CEO of Yongsun's current workplace, raised an eyebrow at her retort. Yongsun hearing the chief's mumbling came as a surprise apparently.

"With all due respect chief, you really shouldn't judge a person from just a single mistake."

Yongsun huffed. She already apologized for the grave error she made, but to insult her competency was something else.

"Do you know how important this project is, Yongsun-ssi? Nobody with a brain would be this irresponsible," Moonbyul folded her arms, "At least your hearing is good."

Yongsun was about to argue when the CEO raised her hand and yelled, "Sujung-ssi!"

Turning around, Yongsun saw a tall and slim woman walking towards them, "Yes, ma'am?"

"Can you prepare the proposal documents for the development of the new office? It was supposed to be done today but there have been complications. Can you pass it to my desk first thing tomorrow?"

Park Sujung nodded but Yongsun interjected, chirping at the chance for redemption, "I can do it. I already know the layout and each page of it."

It was true. Due to her great and accurate memory, the contents of the lost documents was still fresh in her mind.

But Moonbyul had other plans, _"No._ I can't afford another delay. By tomorrow you'll be assisting in the mail room."

"Butㅡ"

"Yongsun-ssi, you're lucky I haven't fired you yet. Please stop trying to change my mind."

With that, the CEO left the now silent office, leaving an annoyed Yongsun at her wake.

This was the first time she had been reprimanded in so long ㅡthe last time was when she was caught eating tteokbokki in the libraryㅡ and it came with a foreign feeling.

Yongsun didn't like it one bit.

* * *

Half of her believed that it was her fault for being too careless, while other half knew it just wasn't possible for it to be her fault.

Yongsun chose the latter, since she was sure she left the flash drive in the right topmost drawer of her office desk. But things just don't disappear into thin air.

She worked too hardㅡ spent lots of nights staying up late, perfectly planning those documents to impress the administration. She's not gonna give up on those files just yet.

' _So where the hell is it...?_ '

Either someone took it or her memory is getting worse.

Yongsun picked the first choice this time ㅡ but she doesn't know why. What motive does this person have? Maybe it was to sabotage Yongsun's career. That wasn't plausible, she doesn't know anyone in this company nor was Yongsun in any competition for her work to be stolen.

"Kim Yongsun-ssi?"

Yongsun turned to her caller. It was the woman that was tasked with re-doing her job.

"Yes, ma'am?"

"I'm Park Sujung, an assistant director under the development team."

"What can I do for you?" Yongsun said as her eyes still roamed around the room, looking for her device with the dragon keychain.

Sujung smiled, "Do you have some time? I was hoping you could help me with the project."

Yongsun frowned, "I wish I could but the chief personally put me off from the project. The only thing I could do for now is find my flash drive."

"You might not get it back, Yongsun-ssi, it's best if we start on the files already."

Yongsun raised an eyebrow, "Why are you trusting me when our own CEO doesn't?"

"I've seen your profile, very impressive," the director whistled as she leaned against the half-wall of Yong sun's cubicle, "I mean, even if you lost your file, it's still thereㅡ fresh in your memory."

"We don't do things half-heartedly here, Yongsun-ssi. I'd rather work with someone who spent a week preparing for this project than do it all by myself within just a day," Sujung smiled.

The junior tittered, "We're so fired if the CEO finds out."

Sujung laughed and winked, "Nah, don't worry. If she wanted to fire you she would've done it earlier. That can only mean that you're valuable, Yongsun-ssi."

"And Byulyi doesn't fire valuable employees that easy."

 _'Byulyi,'_ the informal use of the CEO's name picqued Yongsun's curiosity but she didn't pry further.

"Let's get started then," Yongsun smiled, cracking her fingers as Sujung took a chair and rolled it beside hers.

Kim Yongsun feels like she's starting a rebellion.

She likes this feeling.

* * *

Usually it wasn't Yongsun who calls first.

It was always Yonghee.

And the younger would ask her sister what it is she wanted instead of your common hello. Such an act always got her scolded by the aforementioned sister.

But tonight, it wasn't Yonghee.

Yongsun looked up at the phone in her hand as the soft queen sized bed soothed the aches of her back.

 _'Unnie,'_ she read the caller ID. Her older sister worked in the same city as her, but their workplaces was far from each other, thus why they couldn't share a flat. That and Yonghee was living with her long-term boyfriend.

If those two decided to go and have fun under the sheets while Yongsun was home, she'd probably be traumatized.

Going back to her situation, it was late at night when she calledㅡ 2 in the morning in fact, so she couldn't really blame Yonghee for not answering right away.

She couldn't blame her for screaming at her ear too.

"What!?"

"Geez calm down," Yongsun complained after rapidly pulling the phone away from her ear.

"I will when I get back to sleep," the drowsiness was evident in Yonghee's voice and the younger couldn't help but chortle.

Yonghee was not amused, _"What. Do. You. Want."_

"Unnie," Yongsun trailed off, her fingers now twiddling with the blonde strands of her hair, "I got a new job."

"Congratulations and good nightㅡ"

Yongsun hastily shot up, "Wait wait wait."

"Can't this wait till morning..."

"I'm about to do something crazy, unnie," the blonde bit her lip to contain the rising grin on her lips ㅡ the excitement slowly filling her up.

Yonghee yawned, "Crazy how?"

"The I-might-lose-my-job crazy."

"Yah!" Yongsun flinched at the sharp shrill of the half awake sister, "Forced termination isn't going to look good for your resume, what the heck are you doing?"

"I'm, well, being crazy."

"Stop using the word crazy and explain properly."

The younger laughed, "I'll tell you when it's done."

' _It's certainly going to be a thrill_ ,' Yongsun said to herself, her mind now running thousands of possible scenarios after her little stunt tomorrow.

' _Moonbyul-ssi, the game is starting~_ '

It was only at the end of her musings when Yongsun realized the other woman had gone quiet, "Unnie?"

"What the hell is the purpose of this call if you're not even going to tell me?" Came the irritated voice of the older sister.

Yongsun blinked.

"I don't know too."

The line went quiet.

"... I'll murder you."

* * *

3 hours and a half.

With sleep that short, Yongsun was basically running on coffee fuel at this point ㅡ effectively making the blonde more ecstatic and hyperactive, which honestly freaked out quite a lot of her coworkers.

They were used to the calm and composed Kim Yongsun. Not this sugar high version. She was practically skipping on her step, despite the probability of her losing her job at the end of the day.

A normal person would freak. Panic. Break down. Plead for their job. But _noㅡ_

Yongsun was _not_ a normal person. She opted for an enthusiastic expression, rather than the one that said 'I'm doomed'.

"Are you ready, Yongsun-ssi?"

The junior perked up at the voice. She turned her wheeled chair a little too hard ㅡpromptly making her spin three times than a mere 180 degree turnㅡ and came face to face with her new favorite senior.

Park Sujung.

It was barely even a week after their first meeting, yet she came to love the director for the simple gesture of giving her another chance ㅡ to prove her worth and not be forever classified as a failure ~~in the eyes of the chief.~~

As Yongsun promised, her good memory had been extremely helpful and they successfully recreated the once lost file. And there was even an upside. With Sujung helping, the woman had her own ideas which efficiently improved the overall proposal.

They had pulled an all nighter but it was worth seeing the impressed look on the CEO's face ㅡ although Yongsun only saw from the hallway while pretending to read a folder ~~that was not obvious, at all.~~

She might've seen the chief's secretary raise a perfectly curated eyebrow as though it was directed to her, but that might've been her imagination too.

Then it becomes better.

After the director came out of Moonbyul's office, Sujung said to her junior that because it was now her proposal, she gets to discuss it to the board.

The duo had other plans though.

Which brings them here today, waiting for the clock to hit 1 o'clock in the afternoon.

Sujung was a tad nervous. They were going against the chief, and despite her personal connections with the CEO, there was still that chance of getting fired.

Who wouldn't be scared?

Well of course, the one and only Kim Yongsun, who was as chirpy as ever, like a kid going to an amusement park. Sujung could even see from the corner of her eyes that Yongsun was holding herself from breaking out into a full blown smile.

"You're a bit weird, aren't you, Yongsun-ssi?" Sujung said with an amused smile.

"Why is that, director-nim?" Yongsun tilted her head.

"Normally, if you went against the boss you'd be at least scared. You're anything but nervous or scared right now," the director ended with a laugh.

"I spent a whole day preparing for the presentation and an entire week's worth for the documents. I'm feeling confident," Yongsun smiled brightly.

"That's good," Sujung chuckled, "I'm looking forward to your presentation, Yongsun-ssi."

Yongsun thanked her senior as they filed to get inside the glass corporate room. The blonde also caught a glance at the cold CEO ㅡ her eyes slightly squinting at the sight of Yongsun in this meeting when she had been prohibited.

It was a look of gold.

Yongsun smirked.

"I'll prove her wrong."

* * *

' _What the hell is this woman doing here..._ '

Moonbyul kept trying to focus on Sandeul discussing his part, but soon her eyes would be flitting towards the supposedly-banned junior.

Said junior was spinning a pen around her slim ~~and pretty~~ fingers while a smile was plastered on her face ㅡ a smirk that almost seems like it's there for the sole purpose of mocking Moonbyul.

Her very presence in this room was mocking enough.

Then her eyes shift to another womanㅡ Sujung.

' _Is Sujung going around my back again, this unnie I swear..._ '

She should've known. Moonbyul unknowingly flared her nostrils with a sharp exhale, catching the attention of everyone in the room.

"I-Is there something wrong about my part, ma'am?" Sandeul had this puppy look on his face ㅡ which doesn't really work on Moonbyul but to others it did.

"Ohㅡ _no no,_ you have a terrific report, don't mind me and continue," Moonbyul gave a small smile in an attempt to reassure them all.

It didn't.

_The CEO never smiles._

Moonbyul, realizing this herself, cleared her throat and stated in an authoritative voice, "Continue, Sandeul-ssi."

_ㅡThere's the Moonbyul they know._

Everyone resumed listening to the discussion up front, except for one Kim Yongsun. Moonbyul even caught her stare for a second before the woman turned her back.

Moonbyul wasn't the type to cause a scene, so she lets thisㅡ _Yongsun matter_ slide for now. She'll have a long talk with Sujung and this soon to be fired junior. The girl might have an impressive resume, but she's not a fan of disrespectful employees.

The chief broke out of her musings when an applause took over the room, signaling the end of Sandeul's presentation and the start of the next part which is Sujung's.

 _Was_ Sujung's.

Every pair of eyes were on the assistant director who showed no sign of standing up. The woman just had a smile on her lips as she briefly looked at Moonbyul.

Moonbyul raised an eyebrow, sending an I'll-talk-to-you-later look which only made the director's smile to grow wider.

"Sujung-ssi? It's your turnㅡ"

 _"Actually,"_ everyone turned to the speaker ㅡ a woman that they had no recollection of meeting before. They didn't even notice that the blonde was with them this entire time.

Who was she and what is she doing here?

Only a frowning Moonbyul and an amused Sujung knew.

"I'll be presenting instead."

The woman smiled warmly, but Moonbyul saw it as a smirk of the she-devil.

"Who are you?" Was the question that everyone ㅡwith the exception of two seniorsㅡ had about the stranger who was now in front of the room with her personal laptop. Her desktop was being projected on the screen and it showed Yongsun playing with a clothed dog.

Everyone internally adored the cute picture ~~even the apathetic Moonbyul~~.

"I'm Kim Yongsun."

* * *

Yongsun did a marvelous job.

Sujung knew it. Everyone in the board meeting said it.

To say that she was ecstatic was an understatementㅡ for her to prove her capabilities with the board as an audience, she should be expecting more tasks, and soon promotions as a job well done.

She should've expected the reprimanding of their CEO too.

"Unnie, you can't keep doing things like these," Yongsun heard the chief.

Sujung chuckled, "I'm sorry, really, but she deserved another chance."

Moonbyul looked at the junior and frowned, "I admit that I might have been too rash but if you keep pulling stunts like theseㅡ it's not a good reputation for a CEO."

"I apologize," Yongsun bowed her head. Her apology was sincere, but she couldn't deny that she was happy with the outcome.

Moonbyul sighed, "Yongsun-ssi, if you go behind my back again, you're not spending another day in this building. Not even Sujung-ssi can cover you."

The CEO turned to the stack of papers on her desk, "But still, congratulations. Great job on the report."

Yongsun lit up at the compliment, a smile curving her lips upwards.

"Try to be a little more careful with your things next time."

Said lips turned into a frown.

"Can't you just give someone a proper compliment?" Yongsun deadpanned.

"I just did," the chief stared back, "What more do you want?"

"Maybe something like, 'You did well and I'm very very sorry for underestimating you.'"

Yongsun inched closer to Moonbyul's deskㅡ her hands atop the glass furniture as she leaned forward.

"Yongsun-ssi, I'm still your boss."

"Yes, your majesty," Yongsun curtsied.

Moonbyul's eyes twitched. This junior was way too cheeky for her liking.

"You have a lot of self-esteem, Yongsun-ssi."

"It adds to my charisma, don't you think?"

"It's annoying."

"There's more of where that came from," Yongsun smirked, looking down ㅡliterallyㅡ on Moonbyul from her spot.

"Bless the poor soul who knows about itㅡ"

"Um... Are we done here, Byulyi?" Sujung, the forgotten, renounced her presence to the bickering duo. Moonbyul blinked and cleared her throat, "Oh."

"Almost," Moonbyul turned to Yongsun, "I can see you're the rebellious type. Should I expect more interjections in meetings?"

The junior chuckled, "Just when I think of a better idea."

"It's alright if your opinion contrasts mine but if you pull another stunt like earlier, you'll know where you'll end up."

"Action movie?"

Moonbyul gaped for a secondㅡ she groaned, her fingers pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Justㅡ no going behind my back. No wise cracks. There, I'm finished," Moonbyul sighed and Sujung laughed at her expense.

"As you wish, your highness."

"Get out."

* * *

Park Sujung, to summarize, was a senior of Moonbyul during their university years, alongwith Hyejin who was a junior at the time.

Moonbyul liked a lot of things about the woman.

Except for one thing: using her title as Moon Byul Yi's _'unnie'._ Because of it, the older woman had escaped many of Moonbyul's orders.

At least she doesn't do it for fun. She has her own reasons, even though Moonbyul can't comprehend some of those reasons.

But earlier, even though they had accomplished the task with flying colors, it doesn't change the fact that it was like a small rebellion.

Granted it wasn't anything close to a coup d'etat, it was still kinda bad, no?

Moonbyul just sighed at the thought of the woman she looked up to as a sister to be the accomplice of a stranger-turned-enemy.

Namely Kim Yongsun. The she-devil.

"What do you mean by that?"

Speak of the devil and she shall appear.

If there was another way, Moonbyul would've taken it. But noㅡ the evil duo chose to converse in the only corridor out of her office.

Sighing, she gave up and chose to pass by them, hopefully unnoticed.

"What if someone stole your work?" Sujung said, making Moonbyul halt her steps and opted to listen in.

"That's impossible, director-nim...We're all on the same team here," Yongsun laughed.

"How about a _rat?"_

Moonbyul, who was still sneaking from the corner of the corridor, widened her eyes. This was common in their field, but she didn't expect for it to happen so soon.

That meant one good thing, though. Their company was now seen as a threat. Moonbyul didn't know if she should be happy or worried about this newfound information.

"I asked around and some of your fellow juniors had a few missing files too. Although their cases were easier than yours," Sujung scratched her cheek sheepishly.

The CEO chose to be worried ㅡ this rat is wrecking their business and Moonbyul won't let it continue any further.

"I was the unlucky one then," Yongsun chuckled in defeat, "What are you going to do, director-nim?"

"I'll dig more into it tomorrow."

"Tell me if I can help with anything," Yongsun smiled as the director nodded, "Good work today, Yongsun-ssi. I'll see you on Monday. Have a nice weekend."

"You too director-nim, good work today."

Yongsun skipped on her way out, a small smile that for some reason caught Moonbyul off-guard ~~at how pretty it is~~. Sujung watched her junior enter the elevator and turned.

"You can come out now Byulyi."

Moonbyul blinked as she moved to the light, "How did you know?"

"You were on plain sight Byul," Sujung deadpanned, "It might be dark but I have a good eyesight."

"Nevermind that," the sudden change of topic made Sujung smirk, "Tell me more about the rat."

The director nodded, "The first documents that went missing were around a month ago. I'd ask human resources for the record of the new employees at that time."

Sujung looked at Moonbyul ㅡ the latter had her thinking face on.

The older woman always pointed out that Moonbyul looked cooler when she made that expression, something that caught Byul off-guard the first time, but because of the frequency of praises, the latter became immune to them.

Sujung then states that she misses her cute junior whenever the chief brushed her compliments off.

"I'll handle it tomorrow. Don't tell anyone else for now."

Sujung slightly wished that Yongsun was here to see the cool version of Moonbyul.

What's her reason?

She _low-key_ shipped them.

* * *

Kim Yongsun has no sense of direction.

It's embarrassing.

Even though Yongsun had already spent two weeks in this building, she still got lost in more occasions than she cares to admit.

Maybe she should make Moonbyul put up a map like those ones they put in really big malls so that people would know where they would go.

Yongsun nodded at the idea, until she came to the realization that it was really only her that gets lost in this maze of an office. She didn't know how her fellow juniors distinguished these very identical rooms apart.

Sighing, Yongsun decided to walk randomly and maybe she'll miraculously end up in her destination.

' _Why are there no people on this floor?_ '

A desperate, pleading voice proved her wrong.

"P-Please don'tㅡ"

Yongsun could only freeze in mute horror as cold shivers ran down her spine, while her eyes roamed the ominously dim floor for the begging man.

' _What the_ ㅡ'

Before the blonde could react, the door burst open with a bang ㅡ promptly startling Yongsun who was already on high alert after hearing the cries of the poor soul.

Her shriek echoed in the empty hallway, until it was joined by heavy and ragged breaths of a brunette rapidly running away from the newly opened door.

The brunette was too focused on his own escape that he crashed together with Yongsun to the floor. She groaned in pain as she watched the man run away like hell.

' _What the hell is inside that room..._ '

_Footsteps._

Those sounds of pattering shoes came from the door in which the man had escaped from. Yongsun could only sit there, looking at the entryway with fearful eyes.

If she could flee, then she would. But after that rough fall, her ankle twisted in ways that it shouldn't go.

' _It's getting closer._ '

Yongsun shut her eyes as a reflex, not having the desire to witness her own death or who her soon to be murderer isㅡ

Until she feels a light flick to her forehead.

"What are you doing here, Yongsun-ssi?"

The familiar presence prompted Yongsun to open her eyes almost instantaneously, feeling a rush of relief at the sight of their icy boss crouching before her.

"Chief!"

Moonbyul raised an eyebrow at the woman, "What's with you?"

Yongsun threw her arms.

Moonbyul blinked.

_Why was this troublemaker hugging her?_

It didn't occur to the blonde that their position was a tad intimate, unlike Moonbyul who was fully aware of it.

Yongsun felt soft ~~tempting the CEO to hug her back~~ , so she wasn't a bother. Moonbyul wasn't a stranger to the occasional touch of another person.

The hug felt _nice,_ even.

She'd say warm too but the junior's skin felt like ice.

Neither of them moved for a while, with Yongsun's arms still locked behind the CEO's back and face buried to her neck.

It was just a comfortable silenceㅡ

"Yongsun-ssi."

ㅡThat Moonbyul broke.

"Why are you hugging me?" Moonbyul muttered, unsure if she wants the older woman to let go.

Yongsun blinked a few times, till her mind finally registered her situation and immediately backed away, creating quite a bit of distance for someone who just twisted her ankle.

"Sorry," Yongsun murmured, her unexpected timidity taking the CEO aback. This was certainly a new side.

Moonbyul preferred this version than her she-devil mode.

"It's alright, what are you even doing in the basement?" the chief asked. It was uncommon for anyone to come down here, even the janitors would visit this place only once a day, much less the actual employees.

Yongsun laughed nervously, "I got... Lost."

The amount of astonishment was terribly visible on Moonbyul's stare, "And you somehow ended up... On the 3rd sub level basement?"

"Hey it's not my fault this place is practically a maze!"

"Didn't you say you were the top of your class?"

 _"Thatㅡ"_ Yongsun gaped, "This and that are different."

"Is that your way of telling me that you don't have a sense of direction?"

The blonde dramatically scoffed, "I'm not admitting anything. And I should be the one asking questions! Why was that guy running away from you? Did you show him your true form as a demon?"

Cheeky mode activated.

"Is that your torture room? Did you strap him to an electric chair?"

The junior certainly has her wide share of imagination.

"That, Yongsun-ssi, is for me to know and for you to leave it to your imaginations," Moonbyul smirked as the junior was left to her own musings, slightly terrified at the possibility of having a ~~murderous~~ sadistic boss.

"Well whatever it is, it scared the crap out of me," Yongsun lifted a hand and abruptly hit the younger's shoulder.

Truth be told, Yongsun didn't mean to do that. It was her habit, but she only did it with the people she was comfortable with ㅡ close friends, her sister, the tteokbokki vendor...

Moon Byul Yi?

Yongsun merely shook the thought away and didn't delve deeper into it. Moonbyul, on the other hand, quickly realized it must be a habit.

This girl is certainly pushing a lot of her boundaries.

"I thought I was going to die."

"Isn't that a little dramatic?" Moonbyul said.

Why exactly did this woman think she was going to die in their company building... If Moonbyul wanted to murder someone, she wouldn't do it in her building.

 _That's way too messy_.

"It's a creepy floor! Plus that screaming dudeㅡ I _get_ to be dramatic."

"I only broke his phone, he's just overreacting."

"Oh. Why did you break his phone?"

"You ask way too many questions, Yongsun-ssi..." Moonbyul deadpanned. Her juniors would usually keep their distance, respecting the gap in their ranks and merely interacting with the boss if it concerned their work.

This blonde really is something else.

"Can you stand?" Moonbyul asked as her eyes scrutinized Yongsun's ankle. It was swollen and purple, that must've hurt a lot.

"Are you going to carry me like a princess if I said no?"

"I'll take that as a yes. Don't get lost, Yongsun-ssiㅡ"

 _"Wait_ waitㅡ" Yongsun chuckled, "Geez you really can't take a joke, can you?"

Her legs started wobbling when Yongsun attempted to stand up, her hand using the wall as support. It only lasted a few second until her feet gave out and Yongsun expected to hit the ground.

She didn't.

The dark haired woman had caught her fall. Moonbyul slowly assisted Yongsun onto the floor and dropped on her knees with her back straightened.

"What are you doing?"

"Get on my back."

 _"Whatㅡ_ just let me use your shoulder as a crutch."

"It'll hurt more if you move it. Not to mention how much time it'll take, I have my own matters to deal with."

Yongsun paused, _"Piggyback..."_

Moonbyul, unable to feel the junior on her back, turned around to face said junior, "Yongsun-ssi. I don't have all day. I will leave you here."

Sighing, Yongsun wrapped her arms around the CEO's neck. Moonbyul then took her weight by reaching for her legs, pulling them to intertwine her hands, effectively locking it.

"That's my ass."

"Do I seem happy to you?" Moonbyul groaned.

She slowly stood up, her surprising strength lifting Yongsun with little difficulty.

"You're heavier than I thought."

"Your hands are on my ass, we're both suffering."

"My hands are soft, stop whining."

"That's not the point," Yongsun groaned.

Thankfully, the elevator was only a minute away from their spot. The small trek towards it was silent, with Yongsun merely looking around the basement ㅡand almost hitting her head from a half-fallen overhead signㅡ and Moonbyul holding her legs together.

"Press the 6th floor. There's a first aid kit by the lounge."

"Say please," Yongsun grinned.

"I _will drop_ you."

* * *

After many, _many,_ of Yongsun's requests ㅡ which she of course denied, the junior finally reached out and pressed the button, her right arm clutching tightly to Moonbyul's neck and unknowingly choking the woman.

The junior was rapidly getting on her nerves, _'Patience._ Calm _down,'_ Moonbyul exhaled deeply.

As the doors of the elevator closed, Moonbyul could see her own reflection. Her hair was a bit messier than before but nothing she couldn't fix in a jiffy and the suit she's arrayed in was still good as new thankfully.

Then there's Yongsun... Making funny faces. One particular expression forced out a small snicker from Moonbyul ㅡ which didn't go unnoticed by the person on her back.

"She can laugh," Yongsun teased.

"I'm a human being too, Yongsun-ssi."

"You're more of a robot but sure, whatever helps you sleep at night," the junior shrugged.

The elevator hit the first floor and it opened with a ding.

Moonbyul was spacing out and temporarily forgot that Yongsun was on her back ㅡ until she saw a group of her employees, _staring._ Even Yongsun was hiding her face behind Moonbyul's head.

She opted to clear her throat to hide any signs of her flustering, "Aren't you lot going to get in?"

Said cluster of employees just shook their heads and gave nervous smiles, except for one female who entered. Said female pressed the button for the 3rd floor and hummed to herself.

The girl with the blonde bob and casual clothing only reached Moonbyul's shoulder but it wasn't her height that prompted the duo to look at the newcomer.

She's smiling so brightly.

Moonbyul's memory wasn't as good as Yongsun's, but she'd remember if there was someone like her working in this company.

They were both looking at her so intently that when the girl looked back, the duo got startled.

"Hi!"

"Hi...?"

"What's up?"

"A she-devil," Moonbyul said and got a smack from said she-devil. Yongsun smiled, "Don't mind her."

"You two look cute! Are you a coupleㅡ"

 _"No no no,"_ came the perfectly synced reply of the duo. It went unnoticed tho, as the shorter one was too immersed with her story to notice.

"ㅡI know a few couples myself, in fact the friend I'm visiting right now was previously in a relationship but they broke up because she thought the guy cheated on her but she ended up sleeping with someone else before the boyfriend could explain so technically she was the one who cheated and now the guy left her, then she came to visit me and ate all my ice creamㅡ"

The chief marveled at how the girl could ramble that much in the span of her short elevator ride.

"Um... I hate to cut your story short," Moonbyul snorted in the background but she subtly got another smack, "ㅡBut this is your floor."

"Oh. See you later!" Moonbyul and Yongsun just watched the lively blonde skip on her way out.

"Stop smacking me woman, I'm still your boss!" Moonbyul glared.

"Stop giving me reasons to smack you, chief," Yongsun scoffed.

The two were too busy with their bickering that they failed to notice that more employees came and replaced the perky girl. Moonbyul only took notice when she felt stares on her, and mostly at the junior on their CEO's back.

Moonbyul sighed and hoped this would be over soon.

"Your hair is in my mouth," Yongsun spat, trying to get the dark strands out of her mouth.

"What do you want me to do? My hands are on your ass and you'll fall if I let go."

Yongsun gaped at her choice of words, but after seeing the chief's smirk from the elevator's reflection, she concluded that the mischievous CEO is doing it on purpose.

Two can play this game.

"Pretty sure that's sexual harressment, ma'am."

Moonbyul blinked, not expecting for the junior to fire back a reply.

"Is that so? I should drop you thenㅡ"

"No no no I was kidding," Yongsun laughed dryly as Moonbyul smirked in victory.

A few moments of awkward silence took over the elevator with employees sneaking a look at the duo. They immediately look away though when Moonbyul turned to them.

The CEO just shook her head.

As the elevator doors opened for the fifth floor, Yongsun mumbled, "Didn't you get enough feel earlier?"

The she-devil even buried her face to Moonbyul's hair as if she was embarrassed. The latter knew better ㅡ she's sure this sly fox was grinning behind that act.

_"Whaㅡ"_

Her supposed victory took a sharp turn.

Moonbyul turned to the employees still stuck to their place, they all had different faces, but the CEO was confident they're gobsmacked due to Yongsun's lie.

"It's not what it sounds like," she chuckled weakly.

Said employees rushed out of the elevator.

"I'm not a sexual offenderㅡ"

Yongsun was desperately trying to mask her snickering.

_"Kim Yongㅡ"_

The elevator closed.

What happened next remained a mystery for the many confused population of Star Industries.

Damn she-devil.

* * *

Yongsun deserved it. She knew that ever since that stunt in the elevator. But still, that cold CEO shouldn't have left her in the lounge and left her untreated.

That robot started it! Why was she the one suffering?

Yongsun pouted and sighed in defeat, "Let's just get this over with."

Just as she reached out for the first aid kit on the table, a familiar female comes in the lounge. She was that pretty secretary of Moonbyul.

"I hope you called a friend or a family to help you get to the hospital," the femme fatale said, taking the medical kit and crouching down, all the whilst mumbling something about CEOs and lousy asses.

"I did. My sister's coming soon."

"Ahn Hyejin. And you're Kim Yongsun, _she-devil."_

"Am I the only one she calls that?" Yongsun's head tilted to the side as she asked Hyejin.

The latter raised an eyebrow at her question, "As far as I know."

"Should I be flattered?" the blonde grinned to herself and Hyejin could see the amusement in her eyes just as she finished the first aid on Yongsun.

There was a pro and con in Yongsun's dictionary. The con was that the boss was likening her to Satan, but the pro was ㅡ she has a pet name. _Sort of._

Something about the cold CEO just frees the playful side of Yongsun.

Hyejin patted her work on the older's leg and stood up, "You're weird."

"Thanks," Yongsun laughed.

"Are you guys together?"

Yongsun looked up, "Does it seem that way?"

"Very."

"I know right! She's my McDreamy," Yongsun gushed with much enthusiasm, "She even gave me a piggyback ride!"

When the assistant gave her an apathetic reaction ㅡ Yongsun instantly knew why the girl was Moonbyul's assistant. Team humorless should be together.

Rules: No fun and joy allowed.

Hyejin, despite being silent, was completely puzzled at what these older people are up to.

But Hyejin was almost fooled.

_Almost._

No one's that happy when they're a relationship with Moon-soulless-Byul-Yi.

' _What is unnie doing with this woman...'_

She wonders if she should pry deeper; she knew the farther she delved into the life of those weirdos, the bigger her headache will be.

But then again, there's that voice of the lion within ㅡ telling her to fill her curiosity to the brim. Then, she remembers that curiosity kills the cat. Lions are technically cats...

Maybe she shouldn'tㅡ

"Yeah, sure, like anyone could fall for that Spartan," Hyejin scoffed dryly, "What are you up to, really?"

ㅡThe ~~lion~~  cat within cannot be contained.

Yongsun gave a short laugh and shrugged, "It's just fun teasing her."

"I can see why she calls you she-devil now," the assistant smirked as she packed up the first aid kit by the table. Another question was about to pop out of her mouth when a male voice caught both of their attention.

"Yongsun-ah!"

Hyejin turned to the door. This man was not of this company. She would've heard non-stop chattering from the straight fangirls of this company if he did.

"Ah, my _other_ McDreamy," Yongsun cheered. The nickname raised a new question in Hyejin's head but she opted to stay silent in the background as she tucked away the first aid kit.

"What are you doing here, Eric?"

"Your sister sent me to help you to the hospital. She's swamped with work right now," the man named Eric sheepishly rubbed his nape whilst offering a nervous smile to Yongsun.

Eric extended a hand to the blonde's injury, examining it, "It's not that bad, I think it'll only take you two days before you can get back to work. You'll still have a hard time walking though so be careful."

Hyejin, who somehow is now making a mixture-of-every-ingredient-she-could-find-in-the-fridge smoothie ㅡshe can claim it's for Moonbyulㅡ, was listening intently to the conversation of the two.

She's not normally a gossip. _Honestly._ Blame the lion in her.

"Thanks," Yongsun said.

"Let's get you to the hospital so an actual doctor can look after your ankle."

"I have to do something first," Yongsun said, "Give me your shoulder."

Hyejin watched her sling an arm around the brunette and they stood up together with Yongsun hopping on one foot.

"See you later, Hyejin-ssi. And I don't think a smoothie with avocado and chocolate tastes good..." Yongsun chuckled. Hyejin shifted her stare to the former's eyes.

They were twinkling with amusement. And frankly, somehow devious in Hyejin's opinion.

Hyejin shook her head.

"Straight girls."

* * *

Kim Yongsun is probably a tourist.

That type of girl who only swings to their lane whenever they please without actually committing. Much like a tourist on vacation.

That type of girl who's not actually gay but can make out with the same sex for the sake of a dare or whenever they're hammered.

 _The straight playgirl™_.

Or at least that's the kind of vibe Hyejin got.

But really, it wouldn't be surprising if Yongsun was one of those playgirl types. They're very common in the present age wherein homosexuality is welcomed ㅡ although in Korea, it's only tolerated for now, but still progress, right?

Anywayㅡ these playgirl types have broken many hearts of those they have wrapped around their pretty and slim fingers.

Of course, Hyejin only knew this after experiencing it first-hand from Moonbyul's many flings during her younger years. The CEO was a playgirl herself, although it was mostly one night stands, she was still the cause of the several crying damsels in their shared apartment.

Hyejin just frowned at the memory of having to comfort many sobbing women almost everyday.

At least she wouldn't go through that again now that the CEO grew out of it.

Thinking of it now though, for Moonbyul, an ex-playgirl, to be the target of another playgirl ㅡ  _oh the irony of it_. Hyejin was almost ecstatic to see how everything plays out, but she also cares ㅡnot that she'll admit it out loudㅡ for Moonbyul.

She didn't want her heart broken... If she did have one.

Speaking of the heartless womanㅡ Moonbyul's returned from a board meeting and, as usual, has that indifferent expression on her face. The employees would avoid her path as if it was a reflex by now.

"How did it go?" Hyejin asked while taking the documents from the CEO's hands. The latter shrugged, "So far so good. If everything goes well then we'll be able to open a branch in Japan soon. I'll be leaving tomorrow to check out the site for the new office myself."

Hyejin nodded, "I'll book a flight and a return ticket a week from now, as well as the hotel accommodations."

"Much appreciated, Hyejin-ah."

"It's my job, unnie," Hyejin grinned, "Also, the junior that you asked me to take care ofㅡ"

"She-devil?"

"Yeah, her. She's amusing," the assistant chuckled.

Moonbyul grimaced at her words, "She's an excellent employee but she's bad news."

Hyejin shrugged, "Anyway, I finished her first aid and her boyfriend showed up to escort her to the hospital. She should be back to work in two or three days."

"Boyfriend?"

"I think so? Look, it's them by the elevator," Hyejin nodded her head to the direction of the duo. Yongsun was leaning on Eric with the bandaged foot hopping.

Moonbyul hummed while the assistant's eyes were entirely on the CEO as if she was trying to read her thoughts. Or at the very least to see her reaction.

The woman shrugged.

Hyejin sighed. She should've expected that. A robot will always be a robot.

"She's got bad taste," Moonbyul said nonchalantly.

Hyejin laughed, "How would you know? You've never looked at men."

"And you have?" Moonbyul raised an eyebrow.

"Just because I'm not straight doesn't mean I can't appreciate the goods," Hyejin smirked, "It's like window shopping, unnie. You look and you like what you see but you would never buy it."

"Touché," the CEO muttered. While Moonbyul was too engrossed with the closing elevator, Hyejin took the drink from her desk and walked to the dark haired woman.

"Here, a smoothie," Hyejin pushes the cup to Moonbyul's hand, "Good work today."

Moonbyul opened the lid, immediately closing it right after as her nose crunched at the horrible odor. It smelled like an abomination.

"You've got bad taste too."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy this story! 4withsun~


End file.
